ravagefandomcom-20200214-history
0.1.39
Download from Google Drive Download from Armaholic Download from Play withSIX Tweaked : "Open Backpack" action removed (again) for now as it causes issues with traders. Vehicles have to be completely empty (crew and cargo) to be virtualized. Tweaked zed LoS calculations. Minor optimization for the loot spawn system. Vehicles Caching System is OFF by default. Fixed : Friendlies turning on players after they'd kill a few renegades. Repair options for the Ghost Hawk in the Altis Demo mission. Issues with loot spawns cooldowns. Several bugs with Traders supplies. Loot spawn system failing to spawn props/static objects. New : Added 'Static Objects' spawn chances to the Loot module (0% by default). - 1391 Fixed : AI refusing to engage zombies spawned dynamically. New : Added a "Minimal Spawn Distance" parameter to the Ambiant Zombies module. - 139 Tweaked : Static objects spawned by the Loot system are created as simple Objects. Improved AI awareness when detected by zombies. Increased delay between dynamic sand gusts. Players now have to remove their gasmask or special helmet before eating or drinking. Distance check before caching empty vehicles and wrecks reduced by half. Breathfog simulation is now synchronized with respiration rate for players and AI. Slightly lowered gasmask SFX. Only supplies traders can spawn dynamically (weapons traders have to be placed manually). Increased Rating malus when killing traders or their bodyguards. Removed a few car patrols from the Altis scenario. Disabled dynamic sand gusts during heavy rain. The "rvg_owned" variable can be used to exclude corpses from the clean-up system. The "rvg_owned" variable can be used to exclude vehicles from damages applied by the Vehicles Module. the rvg_fnc_zed_spawn function now returns the zeds it has created. Ravage no longer uses removeAllActions : only actions created by the mod will be removed. Removed the "enable Survival system" option from the survival module (placing the module activates it). Disabled a couple intro scenes for Altis. Contact reports are completely disabled (until BIS fixes the related difficulty option). Autonomous Machines are available as secondary Force as well (Ambiant AI module). Removed vanilla AKM from civilian loot lists. Number of wrecks on the Altis showcase has been increased. Numerous minor code optimizations. Updated a few module descriptions. Disabled Satellite Map display. "Open Bag" action added back. Singleplayer Bandits are no longer equipped with Apex items if the player doesn't own the DLC. They still use Apex weapons unless one of the mods supported by the mission is detected. Fixed : Survival variables are now re-initialized on respawn. The Equipment Pool module would fail to exclude items from missing addons. Critical error when hand-placed zombies would attack without an active Zombie module. Some buildings were listed twice when using multiple building lists from the loot system. Noise generated by players fixing vehicles didn't alert nearby hostiles. Loot spawn issues when driving vehicles. Ambiant wrecks spawning on airfields runaways. Various errors related to the AI spawn system. Error preventing killed recruitable AI survivors from respawning. "Holster" action would disappear after a respawn. Bandits and wrecks sometimes spawning too close to players. Distance check before deleting dead bodies and weapon holders. Distance check before spawning zombies. RPT error when fixing a vehicle with a vanilla toolkit. Missing Apex military buildings from Loot system. Fixed Geiger activation sound timing. Hordes should react properly to nearby targets when "Horde Behaviour" is enabled. The rvg_garbage_collector variable was unnecessarily broadcasted across clients. Minor fixes to the Altis showcase. Spawned Drones weren't deleted after they'd been destroyed. Fix for infected faces not showing for everyone in MP. Config conflict for B_Pilot_F & B_Helipilot_F infantry class. Tanoa fuel stations are now disabled if rvg_Apex is loaded. Fixed Renegades configs. Fix for selling or buying equipped weapons. Numerous minor fixes. New : The following gamelogics can be used as artificial locations for the Ambiant AI spawns : village, town, city (found under "logic entitites >> locations" in Eden). Added support for Iron Front Lite (WIP). Added support for Friths Ruin (WIP). Bandits will sometimes search random buildings if the loot system is enabled. Zombies are available to be placed by Zeus (Civilians>zombies). Zeus can takeover any zombie. Zeus can takeover any spawned survivor if allowed by the new "Remote Control" parameter from the Ambiant AI module. New Loot module option to allow Deployable Respawn Camps. Arma1 buildings are now supported by the Loot module. All Ravage items are available in Virtual Arsenal under the magazines panel. All empty vehicles and wrecks spawned by Ravage are virtualized (cargo isn't persistent at the moment!). Added wrecks virtualization distance parameter to Vehicles Module. Optional Vehicles caching system enabled from the settings module : it will cache vehicles that are not spawned by Ravage. Added spawn distances parameter to Ambiant AI module. Added intact versions for Land_LampHalogen_F and Land_LampAirport_F to Eden. Added new ambiant tracks from Arma3. The Vehicles module offers different settings for wrecks presence (none, low, medium, high, extreme). It is now possible to set a percentage of burning wrecks from the Vehicles module. Gasmasks from following mods are supported : FFAA, EPSM Exomod, KA Specially Equipped Pack. Added new Oxygen Rebreather Vest. Ravage *should* be linux-friendly.